


Game-Master

by reafterthought



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, ffn challenge: mega prompts challenge, word count: 3501 - 5000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafterthought/pseuds/reafterthought
Summary: [poetry collection] Fujiki Yuusaku chose the name Playmaker, but he was strung along by fate just like the rest of them.





	Game-Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, f1 - poetry collection, and the Mega Prompts Challenge, word prompt #760 - existence.

They went from bright spots of sun  
to deep pits of dark  
despair.

He clung to them nonetheless.  
A double-edged sword  
they'd become, but now he needed  
swords, no matter how his hands  
bled from holding them firm  
to cover his head and chest.

Aside from the clothes he wore, they were  
the only things from a time before.

Despair was when he had to hold them out  
in front of him like a shield,  
and strike with them  
like a spear into enemy fort

But hope was when they were new  
and shiny and a part  
of home.


End file.
